Selection
by Nalana
Summary: Season 1. He needed the perfect gift... How John selected "The Bowl."


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of SGA!

* * *

"Teyla!" John's voice stopped the Athosian woman in her tracks. The alien member of the Atlantis expedition had been on her way to visit the mainland.

"Major?" She asked with a smile on her face. John was wearing one of his trademark grins of mischievousness as he jogged up to her. His boyish tendencies often struck her as amusing.

"I heard there was some sort of market thing being held on the mainland." He observed as he caught up with her.

"That is correct. Several trading relationships have been reestablished. My people are displaying the wares they've been making before we being distribution." She confirmed, continuing her way to the jumper bay.

"Ah." He nodded. "Would you mind if I swapped out with your jumper pilot? I wouldn't mind going."

"I'm sure they'd be delight to see you, Major."

The makeshift market was actually quite nice. The Athosian carpenters had done a great job using the resources of the mainland to make new portable stands. Faces around him were welcoming despite the conflict that had formed earlier in the year. Teyla smiled, as John looked wide-eyed at all of her people's wares.

"They made all this in such a short time?" He said with a hint of wonder.

"You'll find my people are quite apt in adapting. Constant threat means you must be prepared to rebuild and continue on with life as soon as possible." She didn't take his questions as doubt in her or the Athosians. From what she understood of earth, their way of life was vastly different. She appreciated the awe in his tone.

"Was there anything in particular you were searching for?" She asked, seeing him crane his neck around.

"Uh, actually. Yea." He mumbled. "I was hoping to get a birthday present… Do you know of anything—"

"We believe, Major," She held up a hand when he had tried to explain further. "That advice should not be given on gifts. If you desire to present someone an item on such an occasion, they are already dear enough to you. That kinship will let you connect with something perfect for them."

"Everything crafted with someone's hands has its own energy. The emotions and care of the artisan give each craft a meaning of its own."

John blinked. He looked completely bewildered. Teyla revisited the urge to giggle. Placing a hand on his back she urged him forward into the crowd.

"Close your eyes, picture that person in your head. Think of when they are the happiest, what amuses and intrigues them. Try to feel what they do when the prospect of pleasurable activities is mentioned. Once you have that, just look for the thing that corresponds with that feeling."

When John opened his eyes, his features read of determination. He rummaged through stands at an alarming pace. He passed by bakery wares, bright weavings, and ornament charms. It was a metal worker's stand that stopped him.

She saw him work his fingers over several different utilities. John paused over a delicately lined box that held glittering jewelry. What made her more curious was the slight blush that tinted the military man's cheeks right before he moved on. Now she was simply curious! Teyla assumed now that it was obviously a female friend he was searching for.

John searched until his palm rested on a sparsely carved brass-like pot. He tapped it a few times before picking it up to further examine it. Teyla bit her lip. She watched as he closed his eyes again before a smile appeared on his face. The vendor looked slightly shocked when Sheppard asked for his price. Though John was the one surprised when it was given to him at an exceedingly discounted price.

"Um…Teyla?" John leaned over to whisper to her as the vendor searched for a dark velvety fabric to wrap the pot up in. "Is there something I should know? I mean you usually don't get things for nearly free."

"You're fine, Major." It took Teyla's best work as a leader to hide her smirk.

John thanked and paid the craftsman. He excused himself, telling Teyla to return to the jumper when she was ready. She lingered for a moment.

"I wasn't aware Major Sheppard was wed." The vendor said with some amusement to the leader when the man was out of earshot.

"He is not." Teyla smiled. She wasn't about to ruin the amusement or the vendor or embarrass John by properly answering his question properly. After all, by Earth culture it wasn't the same. To her people, he had taken a gift traditionally given as part of a first year anniversary celebration. To his, it was just another pretty jar that could be used for just about anything. Mints maybe.

Two days later, after the discovery of the alternate Elizabeth, Teyla paid the expedition leader a visit. The women had had a long discussion, her leaving the leader in a much happier place. When Teyla got up to leave she couldn't help but notice a rather familiar container sitting at the edge of her desk. She grinned, and bid her birthday wishes before disappearing around the corner before she could be scolded.


End file.
